


Prussia... on Ice!

by NadoHunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically drew Prussia as an Ice skater! It was fun to do and I certainly like the idea of him secretly doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussia... on Ice!

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about writing something about it, but if someone else wanted to take the idea and run with it, I wouldn't mind that either! I was just thinking that he probably wouldn't admit that he did do figure skating really, and might even keep it secret. Might be cute for an OTP prompt. I don't really solidly/actively ship anyone with Prussia... but if I can give someone else an idea, that'll make me happy!


End file.
